High pressure liquid is frequently utilized in operations for forming cuts in hard or brittle material, and also for the formation of cuts involving unusual or difficult-to-machine patterns. Water jets of ultra high pressure (>55,000 psi) have been used effectively to cut materials that are otherwise cut with knives, shears, or saws. Entrainment of abrasive particles in the water jets permits cutting of hard materials such as steel, concrete, and lightweight composites.
Abrasive particles are typically entrained in the water jet after the jet is formed by an orifice, and prior to ejection from a nozzle. Abrasive delivery systems perform the function of storing and conveying the abrasive particles over varying distances from the storage site for introduction to the jet. Conventional abrasive delivery systems impose a driving force upon dry abrasive particles through the use of a pneumatic drive. Such systems, however, may be prone to clogging and other delivery problems, and further require gas pressurization systems to propel the abrasive particles through the abrasive delivery conduits. Conventional abrasive delivery systems also typically utilize relatively large dry abrasive particle reservoirs, and employ significant mechanics in the delivery of the abrasive to the liquid jet tool. Such convention approach limits the applicability of liquid jet apparatus in cutting and surface treating work pieces in the field.
There is accordingly a need for a portable liquid jet apparatus that employs an abrasive dispensing system that consistently dispenses an abrasive flow rate into the liquid jet.
There is also a need for portable liquid jet systems to be used in a submerged environment, for operating on underwater work pieces such as pipelines, structural supports, and sunken wreckage.
There is accordingly a further need for portable liquid jet systems that are capable of operating in a submerged condition, including in sea water environments at significant depths.
In certain applications, portable liquid jet systems may be facilitated with portable supplies of abrasive material, including within operating environments wherein pneumatic drive systems are unavailable, ineffective, or unsuitable.
Another need in the art is therefore a system and apparatus for the portable delivery of abrasives to a liquid jet tool, wherein such delivery is independent of pneumatic drive systems.